Propylene polymers are materials having more excellent heat resistance, mechanical strength and scratch resistance as compared with ethylene polymers (ethylene elastomers), and molded articles of the propylene polymers are open to utilization for various uses. For example, electric wires or wire harnesses in need of scratch resistance are known as a molded article which comprises a propylene polymer and an inorganic filler, and particularly a flame retardant. Moreover, molded articles obtainable from a general polypropylene and an inorganic filler have excellent mechanical strength.
The above molded articles have the above properties, but are inferior in flexibility. For the problem, Patent document 1 discloses a flame retardant polypropylene resin composition which comprises a polypropylene resin and an inorganic flame retardant, but molded articles obtainable from the resin composition have a problem in that the heat resistance is not sufficient.
Furthermore, Patent document 2 discloses a flame retardant resin composition which comprises, as a polymer component, a propylene-ethylene block copolymer and a polyolefin-rubber thermoplastic elastomer, and a metal hydroxide. However, molded articles obtainable from the flame retardant resin composition have a problem in that the wear resistance and the heat resistance are not sufficient.
Moreover, the propylene polymers have a problem in that crosslinking thereof is difficult. On this account, crosslinked molded articles obtainable from an ethylene polymer susceptible to be crosslinked by a peroxide, silane or electron rays, or crosslinked molded articles obtainable from an ethylene polymer and an inorganic filler are used for the uses in need of high heat resistance. The above described crosslinked molded articles, however, have a problem in that the scratch resistance is inferior. Under the circumstances, crosslinked molded articles having both of excellent heat resistance and scratch resistance have not been obtained yet.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-313377    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-026696